The Moon's Hunt
by Ramaeesh
Summary: When the knights of a Faerie Queen attack the Vampire Court of Haven, the aristocratic bloodline is forced to find aid in unlikely places. Faced against impossible odds, could this help arrive too late? Or do the Children of the Night stand a fightin chance? (SYOC Open)


"M'lord, the Fae continue to encroach on clan borders with each passing day."

"I understand, Misha, but we cannot afford to sacrifice any more from our Court."

Misha grunted in frustration. A large vampire, Misha bore the scars of many battles. One particularly long cut ran from his jaw to the corner of his left eye, giving his already cruel face a sinister grimace.

"My Prince, if we do not act soon, your Court will cease to exist!" Misha spat.

The Prince stood from his cold granite throne. "Mind your manners, Misha. I am the one who made you. Do not force me to unmake you."

Misha sighed in defeat. The Prince was right. Although he appeared to be no more than a young man, the Prince was older than Misha by centuries.

"Now then, what do you suggest our course of action be?" The Prince asked, adjusting his red and gold velvet robes.

Misha cleared his throat. "If it please my lord; I wish to contact Clan Bloodhall. Their numbers are far superior to ours, and their– lower birth– may prove useful for guerrilla warfare."

"Warfare?" The Prince asked, an inquisitive look passing over his pale alabaster face. "And who says we are going to war with the Faerie Queen of the Moonhunt."

"Sir– my lord," Misha coughed, still uncomfortable with calling the vampire by his preferred noble titles, "I'm afraid we have no other course of action."

The Prince folded his hands, silently contemplating for what seemed minutes.

"Very well. Send an envoy to St. George's at once. If it must come to war, let us have the aid we require. I only pray Bloodhall be willing to comply with our requests."

"Oh," Misha smiled, "I don't think we will have any problems with that."

The Prince gave a questioning look, but did not press on.

"Thank you, Misha. You are my most trusted advisor. You have done me great many years of service," he smiled. "And now, my blessing as you journey for Clan Bloodhall."

A war with the Fae? The Prince thought to himself. How cute. If it is bloodshed the Faeries desire, than it is bloodshed they shall receive.

"Evelyn!" The Prince called. A young girl crept from the shadows of the throne room into the stained-glass light.

"My lord?" The crimson-haired girl replied.

"Prepare a raiding party. We require as many mundanes as possible in this most trying time."

Evelyn's cold green eyes lit with feral joy. "As my lord commands."

As Evelyn galloped from the throne room, The Prince smiled once more.

Let there be bloodshed indeed.

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Hello ladies and gentleman! Welcome to another SYOC story! For those of you submitting to my other story, I have not given up on you. This story will be written alongside my other.**

 **As you can see from this story, the plot will revolve solely around Downworlder affairs with very little Nephilim screen-time. This story will be about to covens of Vampires at war with a sect of Faeries known as The Moonhunters. All characters will be from either the Vampire Court of Haven, or the vampire clan known as Bloodhall. Court of Haven vampires tend to be more sophisticated, noble, and perhaps more arrogant than their Bloodhall counterparts. Vampires of Court Haven are chosen to become vampires based on one of a few factors: either royal blood (or other high stations in society such as military position), particular beauty and youth, or for certain virtues (honor, seduction, or chastity as examples). The Court will never choose to convert Nephilim for fear of the Clave, and values manners.**

 **The Bloodhall Coven is far more ragtag than their aristocratic cousins. Bloodhall is not picky about their initiates. In fact, Bloodhall serves as a clan of vampire "refugees": fledglings without a master, newborn vampires without guidance, older vampires without a home. Most vampires of Bloodhall are the former; young, fresh vampires still getting used to Downworld culture. In addition, there are a few werewolf members of Bloodhall, as Bloodhall is one of the most tolerant Vampire covens in Downworld.**

 **This story will take place in modern day Maryland with the Bloodhall vampires taking residence in an abandoned school (St. George's Private School) located in Baltimore, and the Court Haven situated in an old (desecrated) church.**

 **The form will be on my profile, and if you have any questions, contact me!**

 **Bloodhall Accepted:**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **4**

 **5**

 **6**

 **7**

 **8**

 **9**

 **10**

 **Court Haven**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **4**

 **5**

 **6**

 **7**

 **8**


End file.
